


My Home is Not a Tourist Attraction

by silencedancer



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie argues with her father when it comes to the state of affairs when it comes to Wutai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Home is Not a Tourist Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Vacation. Written with only the original game in mind.

"You can't do this father! Wutai is much better than being just a tourist attraction!"

Yuffie stomped her foot in anger as she stared up at her father, who just sighed patiently.

"We were defeated and there's nothing else we can do. We need to make money somehow," said Lord Godo.

"You know, why can't we just kick their butts! We're strong and proud and stuff!" yelled Yuffie.

"Young lady, watch your tone," said Lord Godo calmly, "We were too proud and so we lost."

"Well, we should be proud!" said Yuffie before she walked off in an angry huff.


End file.
